Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 7x + 7$, $ CT = 131$, and $ JT = 8x + 4$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 7} + {8x + 4} = {131}$ Combine like terms: $ 15x + 11 = {131}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 15x = 120$ Divide both sides by $15$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 8({8}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 64 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 68}$